


Прощай, мой милый друг

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M, OOC, драма, нецензурная лексика, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя так с кем-либо другим. Сейчас, пожалуй, происходил лучший поцелуй в его жизни.— Я все проебал, да?
Relationships: Ken/Alexy (My Candy Love)





	Прощай, мой милый друг

**Author's Note:**

> Наконец-то я написала эту работу. Она незаметно скребла мои мозги. Вроде и не назойливо, но при каждом удобном случае подкарабкиваясь и сбивая с мысли. Самой мне не очень хотелось воплощать в реальность этот сюжет, но он бы не отцепился от меня, пока я этого не сделала бы.
> 
> Обложка: [https://vk.com/photo-95952005_456239289]

Тишина была неотъемлемой частью темного помещения. Только редко проходящие под окнами ученики напоминали, что на территории школы кто-то есть. Духота, спирающая дыхание, напоминала, что сейчас начало лета. Однако все окна были плотно закрыты кроме одного, оставленного на микропроветривании в самом конце класса. Только дурак не понял бы, что дело не чисто, если бы Алекси затащил его в безлюдное помещение в самый разгар вечеринки.

Сейчас между Кентином и самым ярким мальчишкой из класса (а может и всей школы, если не города) витало напряжение такой силы, какое не бывало за все время их общения. Понять и принять, что дружит с геем и так не каждый сможет, казалось бы. Но на этом Кентин даже заострять внимание не стал. А вот сейчас было что-то совершенно иное. Что он не привык ощущать, когда находится рядом с этим парнем.

Первый прокол был в том, что Алекси пристал к Кентину не в самый подходящий момент. Тот только стал входить во вкус самой идеи празднования выпускного в формате бала: отбросил свои мысли о всяких мелочах, которые склоняли его к нежеланию приходить сюда вообще, и начал раскрепощаться. И тут Алекс пристал к нему с какой-то просьбой. Кентин сначала обрадовался появлению друга, но очень скоро стал негодовать: ведь совсем не красиво липнуть и назойливо стараться что-то сказать именно на ухо, когда вокруг толпа.

Ирис станцевала с ним в своем красивом сверкающем платье под забавную музыку, похожую на кантри. Кентин подумал, что должно быть со стороны это смотрится забавно — как вырядившиеся в смокинги и вечерние платья ученики в большей степени резвятся, нежели культурно проводят время. И диалог — развязавшийся с девчонками «за стаканчиком пунша» у стола, накрытого скатертью — неожиданно заставил Кентина несколько подкорректировать свою картину мира и взглянуть на некоторые вещи под другим углом. Было бы все замечательно. Только чертов Алекси чуть ли ни буквально вис на нем, смущая девочек.

_— Кентин, мог бы ты со мной отойти?_ — в движениях Алекси была скованность, сам он говорил неуверенно. Напряженность просто сквозила в каждом движении всеобщего, считая Кентина, любимца.

Атмосфера в компании Кентина, Ким и Мелоди совершенно не располагала к подобному поведению. А потому любимый друг чувствовался как нечто инородное. Седьмое же чувство настойчиво сигнализировало ему, что Алекси не просто так его донимает. И Кентину придется забыть о своем новопреобретенном статусе души компании — и слишком быстро перевоплотиться в себя «прежнего», чтобы разобраться с проблемой Ала. Более удивил только факт, что после мягкого и честного отказа, Алекси продолжил стоять на своем. Впрочем, легкая неприязнь переросла лишь в замешательство. Кентину хватило понимания, чтоб расшифровать невербальные сигналы. Алекси пришлось много постараться, чтоб заставить себя завести этот разговор — и теперь сворачивать он был не намерен. Не его вина, что проблемы появляются в неподходящий момент. Так что не так уж долго погрустив над прерванным ненавязчиво-веселым настроением, Кентин уступил настойчивости Алекси. Он последовал за ним, лишь бы поскорей выяснить, чем может помочь.

Теперь Кентин оказался сидящим на краю учительского стола в кабинете истории. Напротив него — в похожей позе, но только вместо скрещенных рук упираясь в стол — Алекси. После того, как он довел Кентина до класса, он не произнес ни слова. Напряжение потому и появилось — начать разговор дело не простое. Кому бы то ни было. Но только не Алекси. Это что-то вроде его суперспособности. И видимо сейчас Кентин оказался в самом центре темы, которую не мог обыграть даже Ал. Своеобразный криптонит.

— Ты ж не дурак, — вдруг раздался чуть хриплый от долгого молчания голос Алекси, и Кентин посмотрел на него. — Ты ж знаешь, что случилось. Догадываешься, по меньшей мере, — Алекси говорил с опущенной головой. Нет. Это не просто констатация факта, которую наблюдал Кен. Это был Алекси. Который говорил что-то. Опустив голову.

— Я не дурак, — подтвердил Кентин. — Но, Ал. Мы с чего начинали нашу дружбу? Мы предельно честны друг с другом. Я без утайки рассказывал тебе то, что даже Кло не знает…

— Например, то, что ты перевозбудился на физре и попросил себя прикрыть, пока передергиваешь в душевой раздевалки? — усмехнувшись, прервал его Алекси. И, опять же. Поднял. Голову.

Он не знал, почему сказал именно об этом. Но из всего, что мог вспомнить, он выбрал именно это. Не самое культурное или приятное. И Алекс сам отдавал себе отчет в том, что «он» так бы не поступил. Но хотелось. Хотелось съязвить. Алекси почувствовал себя как будто бы в шкуре Амбэр. И на секунду задумался, что держать авторитет злословием даже приятно…

— Точно. — Зря он поднял голову. На лице Кентина появилась улыбка. Такая, которая и обезоружила когда-то Алекси, имевшего строгие принципы в отношении натуралов. — Как тогда. Так что, Ал, — улыбку стер налет серьезности. — Ничего еще не «случилось» и я пока «ничего не знаю».

Черт бы побрал Кентина. Какого, блять, хера. Он не стушевался. Ему… ему приятно вспоминать об этом их совместном происшествии наравне с тем, как дом Алекси разрешал ему оставаться на ночь, когда Кентин скрывал от отца-военного полуночные гулянки?

— Ну, тогда ладно, — цветные брови настолько сильно были сведены к переносице, что стало даже больно. — Придется мне быть дураком. Потому что во всех фильмах или книгах именно эта фраза звучит так по-идиотски. Но я так и не нашел способа заменить эти слова… — короткий вдох, который должен был быть глубоким, но сперло горло. — В общем, Кен…тин, — все же успел на выдохе договорить Алекси, хотя намеревался использовать сокращенную форму. — Ты мне нравишься. Как парень нравишься, — и это уточнение тоже он обязательно будет вспоминать с краснеющими щеками. Потому что оно такое глупое. Но все эти дурацкие комиксы с их «недопониманием». Как, блять, такое вообще возможно? Это ж насколько надо не чувствовать атмосферу? Алекси таких придурков не знал, но решил перестраховаться.

— Ох, — Кентин осел на стол учителя, приложив ладонь к лицу. Сквозь пальцы проглядывались блестящие в свете с улицы туфли Алекси и выстланный линолеумом пол класса. — Вот как, — сказал он. Он прикрыл глаза, сползя рукой по лицу.

— Ты не знал? — Алекси вдруг почувствовал замешательство.

Сейчас ему казалось, что это не он вообще сейчас признается в любви человеку, который считал его отличным другом. А он тот, кто смотрит подростковый сериал. Вроде не блещущий оригинальностью, но завоевывающий стильной одеждой актеров.

— Ну… — Кентин положил руку на шею и закинул голову, — Догадывался. Просто ты так открыто всегда разговаривал. Я убедил себя, что если бы это было правдой, ты бы мне сказал.

— Так что, ты считаешь это предательством?

— Нет… совсем нет, — голос Кентина был удивительно спокойным. — Я знаю, насколько тяжело кому-то признаться. То, что ты скрывал эту свою сторону не значит, что в чем-то еще глобальном ты мне врал.

— Так что ты ответишь? — смущал скорее не факт самого признания, а удивительное нетерпение Алекси. Который злился, что ли? Кентин не понимал — он не знал такого «Ала».

— Оу, Алекс, — Кентин свел брови, и сердце Алекси уже тогда почувствовало укол, приводящий к оцепенению. Этот жест говорил откровенней всех слов. — Мне так жаль.

Алекси прижимал кулак к груди и смотрел точно в глаза Кентина. Он не знал, кто именно держит кого в плену. Потому что именно он сейчас этого очень не хотел. Но несмотря на молчаливую борьбу, от Алекси не ускользнула уклончивость собеседника.

— Нет уж! — он резко помотал головой. — Скажи нормально, раз заставил меня играть в киношного идиота!

Губы Кентина слегка приоткрылись. Он знает к чему это ведет — видит состояние Алекси. И знает, что у него удалось ответить настолько мягко, насколько это возможно в такой ситуации. Потакать капризам Алекси сейчас означало бы его бессердечность. Или… Алекси делает это намеренно? В любом случае. Кентин все равно не хотел делать того, чего требует его друг. Алексу же будет больно…

— Алекси, — Кентин еще никогда не старался вкладывать хоть в чье-то имя столько мягкости. Его щеки пылали, как будто бы лицо вот-вот готово было воспламениться. — Я не смогу быть твоим парнем, — здесь должна была быть пауза. И завершение разговора. Но Кентин нашел брешь в тактике соперника, что помогло ему переставить фигуры в свою пользу. — Но Ал. Это не потому что ты такой же как я. А потому что… ты просто не тот, кого я мог бы рассматривать в таком плане.

Алекси недоверчиво посмотрел на него. В горле сперло и едва ли хватало сил, чтоб хотя б немного набрать воздуха. В больших глазах — распахнутых настолько, что казалось это невозможно, — набиралась влага. И только усилие воли позволяло не лечь прям здесь на полу и начать громко рыдать.

— Я стану, — он сглотнул. Сумрак класса будто стал еще душнее — только глаза с яркой радужкой блестели от уличных гирлянд. — Я стану тем, кем ты хочешь. Подстроюсь под любое твое предпочтение. Ты же… — Алекси старался себя заткнуть. Одна его часть дергала в сторону двери. Вторая где-то на краю сознания предлагала мысленно ему сбежать в место, где он будет чувствовать себя хорошо — пускай внешне он и упадет наконец на этот чертов пол. Но верх над всем взяла та, которую Алекси даже не ощущал. Он просто городил всякую чушь, даже не понимая, что говорит. — Ты же не сделаешь мне больно, правда? — он схватился руками за горящее лицо. Гравитация же сыграла свою роль в этом спектакле и слезы закапали на линолеум, пятная темными пятнышками бардовый пиджак. — То есть. Ты не любитель каких-то «эдаких» практик, а остальное… как угодно, — Алекси зажал рот рукой, жмурясь и стараясь не всхлипывать. Волны боли разносились по телу.

В окно заглянули, шурша кустами. Но со стороны улицы больше половины класса тонуло во мраке. Так что не найдя для себя ничего интересного — случайные прохожие ушли. Кентин подождал, пока головы любопытных поганцев исчезнут. Он слышал Алекса и едва ли не кусал губы. Говорить он больше ничего не хотел.

— Нет, Ал, — голос Кентина был низкий. Он и сам опустил взгляд. — Ты не правильно понял. Не надо меняться ради меня. Ты такой особенный. Твои чувство юмора и улыбка бесценны. Другого такого же в целом мире не найдется. Так что я не имею права забирать такой прекрасный цветущий василек у вселенной.

— Не делай этого, — мокрые глаза Алекси были похожи на два блестящих камня.

«Очень красиво», — подумал Кентин. И только подтвердил себе свою же мысль. Но, несмотря на всю их красоту, Кентину так же было больно наблюдать, как Алекси прикрывает рот ладонью, второй сжимая себя как можно крепче. Они стали друзьями, потому что были честны друг с другом.

— Я не стану говорить «не плачь», потому что это глупо. Но если тебе это хоть чем-то поможет, то мне очень больно смотреть, как ты страдаешь. Я бы хотел утешить тебя — дотронуться. Но… — в образовавшуюся недолгую паузу вкрался всхлип Алекси сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. — Я знаю, что могут обозначать прикосновения в таком случае. Поэтому не могу себе этого позволить. — Алекси поднял голову, сжимая зубы — стараясь тем самым себя сдерживать. Он рвано выдохнул.

— Ты можешь, — сказал он. — Я обещаю. Я не буду толковать это неправильно.

Кентин свел брови. Такой все-таки открытый… Почему судьба распорядилась так, чтобы из всех возможных людей Алекси влюбился именно в такого ублюдка, как он.

Алекси сделал пару шагов к Кентину, и тот уже сам завершил дело, мягко притянув к себе и обняв сжавшегося Алекси, который прижал кулак к своему подбородку. Почему жизнь подсовывает им настолько неправильных людей. Ведь не только Алекси она заставила страдать. Но и сам Кентин знал, что не сможет себя за это простить. Но первый шаг к открытию такой возможности он уже сделал — он успокаивает Алекси, мягко гладя его по спине. Это казалось таким правильным — утешать его в проникающем через незакрытые окна ночном свете. И, наверное, ощущать его голову под своим подбородком было неожиданно приятно.

***

Школьные коридоры еще никогда не казались для Алекси такими реальными и в то же время далекими, как сейчас. Он производил обход школы, чтобы сохранить в памяти именно тот ее образ, в котором ее покидает. Второй этаж наградил его мудростью от Пьерика. Пьерик — учитель загадочный. Его фразы: «что бы не случилось — оставляй свое сердце открытым для новых красок» после их первого урока и «грустить — это нормально. Полезно для творчества», произнесенная буквально пару минут назад, создавали впечатление, будто старик и впрямь пророк. Оставался первый этаж. В столовую он даже заглядывать не стал — потому что видеть опустевшие прилавки столовой в преддверье летних каникул было больнее всего. Классы были пустынными. Но удивительно, что они не заставляли Алекса грустить так же, как пустые коридоры.

Открыв дверь очередного класса, у географической карты Алекси увидел Кентина с задранной головой. «Ойкнув» про себя, он поспешил закрыть дверь прежде, чем его заметят. Но открывшуюся дверь и при полном наполнении помещения трудно было игнорировать. А тут — тишина и никого нет.

— Постой! — крикнул Кентин, стремительно преодолевая масштабы класса.

Алекси успел остановиться прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась. Она распахнулась снова, впуская внутрь парня с яркими волосами.

— Ты не войдешь? — рассеянно спросил Кентин. Он не решался подойти к двери — стоял у первой парты среднего ряда.

Алекси помолчал некоторое время, смотря на Кентина тяжелым непроницаемым взглядом. А потом все-таки без вздохов или еще каких-то заминок произнес прямым каким-то безэмоциональным тоном.

— Послушай. Я не обижен на тебя или что-то вроде. Но даже такому как мне — «открытому и веселому» — надо время прийти в себя. Я пока не хотел бы оставаться с тобой в комнате наедине, — честно. На этом и строилась их дружба, ведь так?

— Знаю, — как-то проникновенно ответил Кентин негромким голосом.

Эта удачно подобранная фраза будто пригвоздила к месту Алекси. И казалось, что теперь он был не вправе уйти. Какого черта? Когда это их с Армином «солдатишка Кентин» читал атмосферу? Тем более, настолько четко. Кипя изнутри, Алекси «отбросил» дверь и прошел на несколько шагов в класс. Но та, стукнувшись о стену, захлопнулась за его спиной. Алекси посмотрел на нее, как на предателя. Наверное все-таки обиделась из-за такого обращения. Он повернулся к Кентину и посмотрел на него со всей своей вскипающей раздражительностью. А Кентин был только удивлен — насколько неоново-розовое золото в глазах всегда легкого на подъем Алекси может быть острым.

— Чего ты хочешь?! — прикрикнул Алекси, с трудом сдерживая ярость. По его раздувающимся ноздрям и скруглившейся спине можно было понять, что он сейчас не менее опасен, чем испанский бык.

— Подойди сюда, — тихо! Чертовски тихо говорил Кентин.

Он боялся? Нет, он манипулировал. Но разве тот Кентин из военной школы, теряющий всю свою сообразительность при виде милой блондиночки, был способен на такое? Нет. Определенно нет. Зачем ему играть сердцееда сейчас? Перед Алекси?

— Ал, — ноги Алекси сами, против воли хозяина, делали шаги навстречу этому просящему голосу, — вот и ты. — Алекси подошел к севшему на парту Кентину — почти как вчера. Только они теперь поменялись местами.

Кентин взял ладони Алекси в свои руки. Алекс головы не поднимал. «Горячо», — подумал Алекси и заметил, что на костяшке большого пальца блестит пара небольших капель, которые при следующем шорохе скатились вниз по руке. Он чувствовал себя пустым: ярость все еще сидела в глубине его груди, но слезы от бессилия топили ее, заливая горечью. Рука в полуперчатке, отпустив одну из ладоней Алекса, потянулась к щеке, утирая соленую каплю.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — вдруг раздался в тишине пустого класса вопрос, будто ударивший металлическим предметом по затылку.

— Что? — спросил Алекси, подняв голову.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — повторил Кентин вопрос: губы скосились в легкой улыбке.

Алекси задержался на них, сводя брови к переносице, скользнул взглядом по лицу Кентина. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, отчего нижняя губа чуть подрагивала, будто Алекси собирался что-то сказать, а затем у него все-таки это вышло.

— Ты издеваешься?

Растерянности и уязвимости будто и в помине не было. Яркий мальчик снова ощетинился, показывая свой ледяной панцирь. Не такой реакции ожидал Кентин. И Алекси обрадовался, что увидел замешательство на лице парня.

— Почему «издеваюсь», Алекси. Я вчера думал. И просто… мне стало интересно, каково бы это было, — взгляд Кентина стал чуть более привычно глуповатым. Но сейчас Алекси это невероятно раздраконило.

— Ты мне не дал шанса. Требуешь, чтобы теперь я подарил тебе «незабываемых ощущений», экспериментатор хренов?! — ярость вскипала в груди Алекси. Кентин решил окончательно растоптать все то хорошее, что было между ними, выставив себя в таком свете?

— Да. Нельзя? — резко нахмурившись, отразил атаку Кен.

— Зачем? — неверяще замотал головой Алекс.

Его руки все еще покоились в ладонях Кентина. Он попросту забыл о том, что это его тело. Он до конца не верил. Уж все это было похоже на дурной сон.

— Скажи, это будет твой первый поцелуй? — задал вопрос Кентин, ударивший в самый центр дыхательной системы.

Алекси как будто отключился: он не ощущал своего тела, постоянно вторя что-то вроде «нет» на блуждающие прикосновения Кентина. Алекси прижал ладони к чужой груди, поджав пальцы. Кентин положил свою ладонь на затылок Алекси. Вторую — на его плечо.

Резкий вздох заполнил легкие Алекси холодным воздухом, когда его губ коснулись чужие мягкие. Миг замер, когда Кентин придвинул Алекса чуть ближе, путая пальцы в ярких волосах. Алекси не отвечал, но чужие губы так умело смыкались, что в третий раз его собственные сами открылись на встречу, демонстрируя свою теплоту и мягкость. Алекси закрыл глаза. Его руки медленно опустились вниз, едва коснувшись кончиками пальцев коленей Кентина. Так мягко и чувственно — Алекс никогда не ощущал подобного с кем-то другим. Поцелуй получился томным, долгим и вязким. Стараясь совершенно не дышать, Алекси отвечал на поцелуй, чувствуя тепло, о котором долго мечтал.

«Сладкий» — подумал Кентин. Его брови незаметно поползли вверх, выражая некоторую обеспокоенность. Такого поцелуя у него не было ни с кем. Сейчас, пожалуй, происходил лучший поцелуй в его жизни. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что дело было в самом Алекси. Но воздух заканчивался, а губы уставали. И как бы ни не хотелось этого делать, но окончить поцелуй все же пришлось. Кентин ослабил свое давление, чем незамедлительно воспользовался Алекси, отстраняясь. Кентин сидел, свесив голову, поэтому Ал не видел его лица.

— Почему я тебя вчера не поцеловал?.. — зашептал он, будто принося извинения.

— Почему ты меня вчера не поцеловал? Сам-то ответить можешь?

Слова Алекси, произнесенные приговорческим тоном, было не то, на что рассчитывал Кентин. Боль разнеслась по его грудной клетке. Держа руку на шее Алекси, Кентин сокрушенно изрек, не поднимая головы.

— Я все проебал, да? — удивительно только, как голос еще не дрожал.

— Да, — почти без промедления ответил Алекси.

Он сбросил руку Кентина с шеи, а затем высвободил ладонь из хвата, развернувшись к двери и собравшись уходить. Но не успел он сделать и шага, как его снова схватили. Он обернулся. Кентин, сведя брови, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Горящий изумруд радужек погас.

— Можно поцеловать тебя еще раз?

— Нет, — холодно отрезал Алекси.

Он вырвал руку из некрепкого хвата. И теперь, не оборачиваясь, широкими шагами поспешил к выходу.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Кентин не слышал собственных мыслей. Со стороны все выглядело, как если бы от Кентина осталась только тень. Он смотрел вперед себя, опустив взгляд. Настолько чувствовал себя опустошенным.

Тихо закрыв за собой дверь класса, Алекси не смог сделать даже пары шагов: так и сполз по стене, на которую опирался, чувствуя сводящую слабость в ногах. Он судорожно выдохнул, потянувшись рукой к губам. На них будто отпечаталось это ощущение теплоты. А в памяти — вид поникшего и парадоксально мужественного Кентина. Изнутри трясло, и Алекси не мог понять — холодом или жаром. Он сжался, как котеночий комочек, стараясь спрятать голову в коленях.


End file.
